Embrace of the Bat
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Batman faces a dark period as he turns into a true creature of the night. This changed Dark Knight now has a hunger for the one thing that can sustain him. Blood. Can he make it through before he loses all control?


**Embrace of the Bat**

Page 1: Panel 1- _Credits (in the style of the credits in the old Hammer movies)._

 _Embrace of the Bat: An Elseworlds Story._

 _Batman created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger._

 _Zatanna created by Gardner Fox and Murphy Anderson._

 _Characters are owned by and all rights go to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

Page 2: Panel 1- _In a darkened lab, illuminated by moonlight, Batman faces against Professor Achilles Milo. They are surrounded by several pieces of chemical equipment (test tubes, beakers, etc.) and bats hanging in cages._

Narrator (Text-Box): This would be where monsters are born. Wouldn't it? Born in the lab of a mad scientist.

Milo: I'm impressed you found my lab so quickly Batman.

Panel 2- _Milo holds up a test tube in front of his face. The red liquid inside magnifies his eye._

Milo: I just finished developing the new formula for my serum.

Panel 3- _Batman angrily moves towards him._

Batman: This is your last warning. Stop this before someone gets hurt.

Panel 4- _Milo scoffs at this._

Milo: Ha! I think not!

Panel 5- _He looks at the bats in their cages._

Milo: Months of studying the works of Langstrom, Roland and Strange, all leading to this single conclusion.

Panel 6- _The vampire bats stir, stretching their wings._

 _SKREE._

Milo (Off-panel): Lycanthropy, vampirism, monsters. Legends grounded in the fabric of reality. The next step in human evolution.

Panel 7- _Close-up of the two men being reflected in the pupil of a bat._

Milo (Off-panel): They're a part of our nature.

Panel 8- _Batman scowls at him._

Batman: You're deranged.

Page 2: Panel 1- _Milo smirks._

Milo: Well then…

Panel 2- _He drinks the serum._

Milo: This would be the perfect opportunity to prove you wrong.

Panel 3- _The vial falls to the floor as Batman looks in horror._

 _KRRSH._

Panel 4- _Milo clenches his stomach as the reaction takes its course. His skin becomes paler._

Milo: Uuurgh!

Panel 5- _His ears elongate slightly, becoming more pointed. His eyes become bloodshot._

Milo: Gaah!

Panel 6- _Fangs develop._

Page 3: Panel 1- _A transformed Milo lunges at Batman._

Narrator (Text-Box): The man of reason before him is gone.

Milo: Rrrrraaaaggghh!

Batman: Ugh!

Panel 2- _He is slammed into the table as Milo pins him to the table. The equipment around them breaks._

 _CRASH._

Panel 3- _Milo attempts to bite the struggling Batman. He barely dodges the attack._

Narrator (Text-Box): Only a monster remains.

 _CHOMP._

Panel 4- _Batman punches Milo in the jaw, knocking the man back._

 _BAM_.

Narrator (Text-Box): There's no time to logically process what's going on.

Panel 5- _Milo lands into another set of chemicals, spilling a beaker full of the red solution._

Panel 6- _Close-up of the chemicals on the floor reacting together, producing a red gas._

Narrator (Text-Box): Things get out of hand.

 _FSSSS._

Panel 7- _Batman begins to choke as a cloud of the red gas fills the room. Milo attempts to claw him._

Batman: _Kaff! Kaff!_

Panel 8- _He dodges the attack, diving onto the floor, leaving Milo's hands travelling towards an exposed wire._

Narrator (Text-Box): Relying on instinct, he does what he can to survive…

Page 4: Panel 1- _Milo is electrocuted as his hands and the wire make contact._

Narrator (Text-Box): … but at a price.

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Milo: Aaaaaaiiiiiieeeeee!

Panel 2- _A floored Batman looks at the flash of electricity._

Batman: No!

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT._

Panel 3- _The smoke clears, revealing Milo's burned and smoking body._

Panel 4- _Batman stands in the middle of what remains of the lab._

Narrator (Text-Box): He is triumphant yet exhausted. Taking this madman down has left him more tired than usual.

Panel 5- _He opens the window._

Narrator (Text-Box): One thing left to do now…

Panel 6- _Batman glides out the building._

Narrator (Text-Box): Return home.

Panel 7- _Wayne Manor._

 _Alfred Pennyworth unsuspectingly opens the door._

Panel 8- _He looks at Batman collapsed on the floor in shock._

Alfred: Master Bruce!

Narrator (Text-Box): Unaware of the changes to come.

Page 5: Panel 1- _Black panel._

Panel 2- _Batman's POV: He struggles to open his eyes._

Panel 3- _Batman's POV: He opens his eyes to see Alfred standing over him._

Batman: A-Alfred?

Alfred: Welcome back sir.

Panel 4- _A shirtless and unmasked Batman sits up on the bed in the medical bay of the Batcave. Meanwhile, Alfred grabs a towel from the table._

Batman: How long was I out?

Alfred: Two hours.

Panel 5- _He hands Batman the table._

Alfred: I must say sir; this is probably the worst condition I've ever seen you return in. Inexplicably, your kidneys started to shut down and I needed to give you a blood transfusion.

Panel 6- _Batman uses the towel to wipe his face._

Alfred: It's almost as if your body used up all the blood you had.

Batman: A side effect from Milo's gas. I was lucky I took only a lungful. Milo took a concentrated dose and it mutated his physiology.

Page 6: Panel 1- _Batman stands up from the bed, putting his uniform on._

Batman: I'll need to wait for the Coroner's report before I-

Dispatch: This just in, I've got a 246 in the Coventry area…

Panel 2- _Close-up of the dispatch radio._

Dispatch: Multiple hostages. Code 10. Proceed with caution.

Panel 3- _Batman looks at Alfred._

Batman: We'll talk later.

Panel 4- _He walks towards the Bat-Cycle, doing up his cape. Alfred follows in concern._

Alfred: Sir, in you lost a lot of blood. In your current condition I must protest.

Batman: Hasn't stopped me before.

Panel 5- _Alfred puts his hand on Batman's shoulder._

Alfred: Bruce… I had to use two months' worth of blood to stabilise you. You need to rest.

Panel 6- _Batman puts his cowl on._

Batman: I'll rest when the mission's over.

Page 7: Panel 1- _Gotham City._

 _As the rain pours down on the city's skyscrapers, Batman swings on a grapnel line._

Narrator (Text-Box): He thinks back to those many nights it has rained in Gotham, the city coming to life, its greatest attributes shining through with the neon lights. Sometimes he feels like he is a part of its very soul.

Panel 2- _He swings past an apartment where people are gathered around a table, playing poker._

Narrator (Text-Box): The thrill.

Panel 3- _He swings by another apartment where a man hunches over his computer screen, buried in paperwork, oblivious to the world around him._

Narrator (Text-Box): The determination.

Panel 4- _He swings by another apartment where a couple embrace each other on a leather sofa._

Narrator (Text-Box): The passion.

Page 8: Panel 1- _Batman then perches on a gargoyle, looking over the city and the busy streets below._

Narrator (Text-Box): But this night is different.

Panel 2- _He drops from the gargoyle, spreading his cape._

Narrator (Text-Box): He feels faster, stronger…

Panel 3- A _s he glides through the sky, lightning strikes in the background._

Narrator (Text-Box): Reborn.

Panel 5- _Batman glides towards a rooftop near the crime scene, where several police cars have gathered._

Narrator (Text-Box): But a sense of sickness grows inside him. It feels new… yet familiar.

Page 9: Panel 1- _One of the burglars aims his handgun at a young girl._

Burglar 1: Easy kid, no one's gonna get hurt.

Panel 2- _The girl's parents struggle, being held by the other burglars._

Burglar 2: Yeah! But if mommy or daddy makes any sudden moves…

Burglar 3: Bang!

Burglar 2: Yeah!

Panel 3- _Burglar 1 looks out the window, holding his gun up as police sirens shine through into the room._

Burglar 1: Can it you two. What the hell we gonna do 'bout all the cops outside?

Panel 4- _Burglar 1 looks to Burglars 2 and 3. 3 is slightly nervous but 2 has an expression of cool._

Burglar 2: We sneak through the basement and boost a car.

Burglar 3: No way man! The cops will probably be there!

Burglar 2: It's the best I've got.

Panel 5- _The girl is looking up at Burglar 1._

Burglar 1: We'll do it.

Panel 6- _He aims his gun at the girl again._

Burglar 1: We take her as insurance.

Panel 7- _He begins to pick the girl up, the parents are horrified._

Mother: Noooooo! Amy!

Father: P-please! You don't have to-

Panel 8- _Burglar 2 pistol whips the father._

Burglar 2: Shut it!

Panel 9- _A hand bursts through the wooden floor underneath burglar 2._

 _CRAASSH._

Burglar 2: The hell!

Page 10: Panel 1- _Batman takes Burglar 2 down, his Uzi firing wildly into the air. The others panic in fear._

 _BRAKKABRAKKABRAKKABRAKK-_

Panel 2- _As the burglars aim their guns, Batman drops down the hole with Burglar 2._

Panel 3- _Burglar 3 looks over the floor to see Burglar 2 lying unconscious. Batman is gone._

Burglar 3: Holy $#*^ man! He's disappeared!

Burglar 1: Keep your eyes open!

Page 11: Panel 1- _The burglars circle the room. They are terrified._

 _CREAK._

Panel 2- _Burglar 3 begins shaking._

Burglar 3: This is some messed-up $~*^ man!

Burglar 1: Shut up!

Panel 3- _Burglar 1 grabs the girl._

 _CREAK._

Panel 4- _Burglar 3 begins sweating through his mask._

Burglar 3: Where the hell is he?

 _CREAK._

Panel 5- _Burglar 3 fires his weapon into the floor._

 _BLAMM. BLAMM. BLAMM._

Panel 6- _The smoke clears._

Page 12: Panel 1- _The burglars look at each other._

Panel 2- _Batman kicks the door into Burglar 3, knocking him out._

 _KRRAAKKK._

Burglar 3: Oof!

Panel 3- _Terrified, Burglar 1 pulls his gun to the girl's head._

Burglar 1: S-stay back or I'll-

Panel 4- _Batman rushes the last burglar, wrestling the gun from his hand. The girl runs away to safety._

Panel 5- _Batman pins the burglar on the floor, crushing his wrist._

Narrator (Text-Box): He feels no remorse over tormenting his victim. This man needs to know the pain he has caused.

Panel 6- _Batman's POV: Burglar 1 has a look of sheer terror on his face._

Narrator (Text-Box): That look of fear is all too familiar to him.

Panel 7- _Burglar 1's POV: Batman, obscured by shadows, snarls._

Narrator (Text-Box): The feelings of retribution grow within him. The desire for vengeance.

Panel 8- _Batman, bearing fangs, moves in on the burglar._

Narrator (Text-Box): The hunger.

 _HISS…_

Panel 9- _Batman is about to bite Burglar 1._

Panel 10- _Close-up of the girl screaming._

Girl: Eeeeeeek!

Panel 11- _Batman's eyes widen as he turns to see the family cowering in the garden behind him._

Narrator (Text-Box): The girl…

Page 12: Panel 1- _Close-up of the terror in the girl's eyes._

Narrator (Text-Box): He knows that look.

Panel 2- _Flashback of Bruce in the alley, terror in his eyes as the shadows reveal his parents being gunned down._

Narrator (Text-Box): The look of a child, scared beyond all belief by an act of pure evil.

Panel 3- _Batman looks at Burglar 1, frozen in fear._

Burglar 1: P-please… Oh God…I-I'm sorry!

Batman: He would have done it, given in to his darkest impulses.

Panel 4- _Batman backs away from the terrified burglar, his hands shaking._

Panel 5- _Horrified, he sees himself in a mirror on the wall. His skin his pale, his eyes, a bloodshot red vaguely masked by the lens of his cowl._

Narrator (Text-Box): The monster in the mirror… A hero on the verge of being a villain.

Page 13: Panel 1- _He walks out the broken-down door of the apartment. The girl looks over Burglar 1._

Narrator (Text-Box): For the first time in a long time he truly feels…

Panel 2- _The image is mirrored by the mugger leaving Bruce in the alley, standing over his parents._

Narrator (Text-Box): Beaten.

Page 14: Panel 1- _Wayne Manor, Dawn._

 _Alfred addresses an unknown woman._

Alfred: It's been a week since the incident. He's confined himself to the master bedroom. He's refused all treatment or outside help.

Woman (Off-Panel): Any chance of a cure?

Alfred: Attempts to reverse Milo's formula have been… inconclusive. It may just be a matter of time. I called you here to see if you could talk some sense into him.

Panel 2- _The woman is revealed to be Zatanna Zatara._

Zatanna: We both know how stubborn Bruce can be Alfred.

Alfred: Please try Miss Zatara, you know him better than most people.

Panel 3- _Aerial POV: Zatanna walks through the large doors into the bedroom._

Panel 4- _She looks around, uneasy._

Zatanna: Bruce?

Panel 5- _The room is empty. The windows are open, wind and sunlight billowing in, playing off the curtains._

Panel 6- _Zatanna turns behind her._

Batman: Zatanna…

Panel 7- _She sees Batman, unmasked and in a t-shirt and tracksuit, hide in the shadows._

Panel 8- _His bloodshot eyes look at her cautiously. His condition now vaguely resembles that of Milo's._

Batman: What are you doing here?

Panel 9- _Zatanna now fully faces him._

Zatanna: Alfred was hoping I could convince you to get out of this funk and get you some help.

Panel 10- _Batman frowns._

Batman: There's no point. I've looked over the research notes. There's no cure. Milo's formula mutated my DNA. The resulting vampirism can't be fixed.

Zatanna: You've given up.

Batman: I'm being realistic.

Panel 11- _Zatanna scowls slightly._

Zatanna: No. You're not. The Batman I know wouldn't give in.

Page 15: Panel 1- _She looks at him in sympathy._

Zatanna: What's that thing you always keep going on about? "There's always another way."

Narrator (Text-Box): He knows she has a point. There'll be a cure.

Panel 2- _As Zatanna approaches him, Batman moves back._

Narrator (Text-Box): But what if it doesn't work?

Panel 3- _Zatanna folds her arms._

Zatanna: Bruce, I can't help you if you won't let me.

Panel 4- _Batman looks downwards, ashamed._

Batman: I can feel this hunger inside me Zatanna. I almost crossed a line I vowed I'd never cross. It was instinctive. I felt I had to in order to survive. I was lucky that night.

Panel 5- _He looks up at her._

Batman: What if it happens again? What if I can't stop?

Page 16: Panel 1- _A vampire Batman hangs from a gargoyle overlooking a city on fire._

Narrator (Text-Box): He thinks about giving into this bloodlust.

Page 17: Panel 1- _The vampire Batman stands over a pile of his most dangerous foes: Bane, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and the Penguin. They're all dead. In his arms he holds the Joker, feasting on his blood._

Narrator (Text-Box): The monstrous results his actions will have.

Page 18: Panel 1- _Zatanna raises an eyebrow at him._

Zatanna: I see. You're afraid. You're afraid you'll hurt someone else but you can't see that you're doing it already by hurting yourself.

Panel 2- _She undoes her collar._

Zatanna: Well, I'm not afraid. You're stronger than this.

Panel 3- _Zatanna exposes her neck to a surprised Batman._

Zatanna: Take my blood.

Batman: I-I can't.

Zatanna: It's enchanted. If the answer doesn't lie with science, what's to say it doesn't lie with magic?

Panel 4- _Zatanna moves towards him._

Zatanna: I trust you to get past this but you need to trust me. Please.

Panel 5- _Batman breaks off a piece of his bedframe._

Batman: Alright then.

Panel 6- _He holds up a makeshift stake._

Batman: But if worst comes to the worst...

Page 19: Panel 1- _Batman holds her hand._

Narrator (Text-Box): Her skin is warm. Its heat sends shockwave throughout his body.

Panel 2- _Batman appears hesitant for a second._

Narrator (Text-Box): It overwhelms him.

Panel 3- _Batman moves towards Zatanna, both braced for what's to come, his mouth inches away from her neck._

Narrator (Text-Box): He prepares himself to surrender to this feeling of near bliss.

Panel 4- _Black panel._

Narrator (Text-Box): Unsure of this will be the last thing he ever feels.

 _END._


End file.
